Amanecer
by Kidaraka
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Emmett y Rosalie no se hubieran enamorado?, Si Edward siguiera siendo el soltero de la familia, pero Bella no llega sola; pequeños puntos que pueden crear una historia completamente diferente. Por que la parte mas oscura del dia es justo antes del Amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo es por pura y desestresante diversión

Disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Prologo

Un despertador sonaba a lo lejos, pero no fue eso lo que despertó a Bella de su sueño, fue el llanto de un bebe que demostraba la potencia de sus pulmones y garganta; Bella sintió ganas de llorar, no que le molestara él bebe pero es que estaba tan cansada, solo había podido dormir dos horas, ¡Solo dos horas!

Ni modo, tenía que levantarse a continuar con su día a día, su pequeño bebe dependía de ello, con tristeza recordó a su madre y modo que la desprecio, eso solo le dio más aliento para levantarse de la cama, eso y que el llanto de Adam había llegado a niveles atmosféricos y no quería que la casera le llamara nuevamente la atención por el escándalo.

-Shhhh shhhhh bebe ya no llores…- medio canto medio acuno con dulzura.-Ya te preparo tu biberón bebe precioso…- dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga, logrando una desdentada sonrisa.

Con cuidado cargo al bebe de 7 meses y se dirigió a la pequeña estufa que tenía cerca, con movimientos seguros pudo calentarle el poco de leche que le quedaba, tendría que comprar más, pensaba mientras hacía cálculos de lo que le quedaba; en eso estaba cuando unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron, así que rápidamente fue a abrir.

-Buenos días Bella.-hablo con voz suave la casera.

-Buenos días Sae, dime que necesitas, es que estoy un poco liada.-respondió un poco cortante y que la casera y ella no habían tenido buena relación, por eso le impresionaba un poco su tono.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo, es que te tengo que pedir que desalojes el apartamento…-dijo la señora con mucha pena al ver a Bella palidecer, pronta a terminar la noticia no fuera a desmayarse.- No fue mi decisión, tu madre presento una demanda legal por alquilarte el apartamento siento menor de edad y de verdad no quiero problemas en ese sentido.- finalizo

René, claro quien si no; la habían botado de dos trabajos por culpa de ella, Bella veía como Sae hablaba pero no lograba entender ni una sola palabra, lo único que pensaba era donde iban a dormir esa noche. Se despidió cortésmente de Sae y cerró la puerta dejándose caer en el piso con cuidado y abrazo más apretado al pequeño bulto que llevaba en los brazos.

-No es lo que quería para ti mi pequeño.-decía en medio de sollozos mientras el infante la observaba impasible, como si entendiera su dolor.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Bella de su momentánea desesperación, recordando que era martes y que solo dos personas en el mundo que tiene su número, supuso que era su padre; Charlie es Jefe de Policía en un pueblito llamado Forks, y mientras su madre era una arpía, su papá era todo lo contrario, menos mal tenían casi once años divorciados.

-H-Hola pa-papá…-Contesto todavía hipando por los sollozos.

-Bella… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto/Casi grito un preocupado Charlie.

-Rene la volvió hacer papá, pero esta vez peor… me dejo sin casa…-respondió la castaña rompiendo a llorar, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una colorida palabrota que en otra ocasión hubiera hecho reír a su hija.

-Bella sé que quieres demostrarle a todo el mundo que si puedes pero por favor reconsidera mi oferta y vente a vivir conmigo.-Pidió Charlie con voz más seria.-Solo hasta que te gradúes de la universidad, y si quieres me pagas alquiler.-dijo atajando cualquier protesta.

-Está bien papá… Hoy mismo llego a Forks…-

Buehhh hasta aquí el prólogo, Cuenten que les pareció, no tengo Beta así que todititos los errores son míos, si alguien conoce o se ofrece voluntario lo agradecería en el alma, el primer capítulo (No prometo nada) planeo subirlo en 2 días.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios siempre y cuando sean constructivos y en pro de mejorar la historia; espero que les guste.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Kida.-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como mencione antes, nada me pertenece, solo la historia.

Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los que le dieron Favorite y Alert, en especial a los que se tomaron el tiempito de dejar un comentario.

genius swan, mindita04, BellaCarolina Cullen Grey, cintygise, y un comentario anónimo.

Montones de besos...!

Disfruten.

Capítulo 1

Como siempre el día amaneció nublado, con amenaza de lluvia, soltó un suave suspiro, ser inmortal tenía sus ventajas y sus grandes desventajas; ver a toda tu familia en pareja y no tener a nadie a tu lado es una de ellas.

Edward quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que habían alguien que podía complementarlo, pero a la vez no creía merecer ese amor, ¿Cómo puede un asesino sin alma amar y ser amado? Preguntas como esa se repetía constantemente sin fijarse que cuando se sumía en sus cavilaciones toda su familia lo miraba preocupada. Emmett soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acercó suavemente, sabiendo perfectamente la línea de pensamiento de su hermano ya que el mismo en momentos caía en esa espiral autodestructiva. La diferencia estaba en que él no se dejaba arrastrar con tanta facilidad, pero Edward a pesar de ser mayor, era más frágil en ese sentido; échale la culpa al carácter o la época religiosa en la que se crio, pero solo Emmett sabia como sacarlo de ese estado.

-Vamos Curaward, después de la escuela te llevo a corromperte con las put…- Un coscorrón en la cabeza interrumpió la frase.

-En serio hermano, adoro tus momentos de madurez, pero que lastima que son tan pocos y espaciados.- Finalizo con una irónica sonrisa, haciendo reír a todo el mundo y poniendo un puchero en la boca del grandulón.

El ambiente en la casa se relajó considerablemente cuando Edward y Emmett empezaron a intercambiar bromas y coscorrones, y es que estos tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero eran tan diferentes y tan iguales en el carácter que era gracioso verlos interactuar.

A la hora de salir al Instituto, Alice insistió en ir en el Jeep de Emmett, lo que generó una pelea por que Edward no quería ir en ese monstro de carro y Emmett por hacerlo enojar le respondió que era peor ir en el coche de juguete de él, al final tuvo que intervenir Jasper con su don, para calmar los ánimos, aun así Edward fue mascullando por todo el camino, sobre enanas siniestras y traidoras, para diversión de Alice que no se lo tomaba en serio, es que ella tenía un presentimiento que no tenía nada que ver con su don, o si, quien sabe, ella estaba tan conectada con su don y su naturaleza de vampiro que ya no distinguía esas cosas., pero lo que si sabía es que este día iba a ser especial para Edward y Emmett, al pensar en Emmett sintió tristeza, Rosalie lo lastimo de forma profunda y el hecho de que él no lo exteriorizara la preocupaba más, ya que no sabía a qué nivel, Rosalie con su soberbia había lastimado al gran oso; oculto sus pensamientos al notar la tensión de Edward, Rosalie era un tema tabú en la familia, después de que se fue, dejando a muchos destrozados, hubo un silencioso acuerdo de no nombrarla, sobre todo frente a Edward quien se había tomado la ofensa personal.

Al llegar al instituto, Alice noto un carro nuevo en el estacionamiento, y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la silla portabebés que se distinguía en el pequeño corsa azul, al momento tuvo más fuerte el presentimiento de que este día iban a cambiar muchas cosas en sus vidas, eso en vez de preocuparla la emociono de una manera sorprendente.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de emoción más que los cuchicheos sobre la rebelde y promiscua hija del sheriff Swan, haciendo que Alice frunciera el ceño y Jasper la mirara confundido al sentir la creciente molestia de su esposa.

-¿Allie? ¿Pasa algo amor?-

-Jazz es que no puedo creer lo ciega y corta de mente que es la gente, no has escuchado como juzgan a esa niña sin saber lo que le ha pasado, sin saber si es cierto; la estúpida de Jessica Stanley anda pavoneándose de que la vio con tres hombres en la plaza.- Finalizo con rabia.

-Amor pero no la conocemos, no sabes si ella en verdad…-

-¡Jamás! Y te prohíbo que hablas de ella en esa forma.- Finalizo con rabia para levantarse del pupitre y salir del salón dejando a todos con la boca abierta sobre todo a Jasper ya que Alice nunca sobre reaccionaba así y menos hacia él.

La hora del almuerzo encontró a un azarado Jasper tratando de darle alcance a una furiosa Alice que ya estaba entrando en el comedor, Emmett y Edward los estaban esperando cerca de la entrada del comedor y también se sorprendieron de que Alice viniera tan furiosa, esta al verlos se detuvo frente a ellos y dijo muy claro, para que las personas alrededor también escucharan.

-No conozco a Isabella Swan pero quiero que sepan par de idiotas que no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen de ella y si se atreven a hablar mal de ella al frente mío, conocerán que tan diabólica puedo ser…- Finalizo con tono frio.

-Muchas gracias pero no necesito defensores, yo me defiendo solita…- Respondió a su vez una voz que dejo congelado a todos, ya que ellos como vampiros no habían escuchado los pasos de ella acercándose ni Edward notado sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa Bella yo…-empezó Alice pero la castaña la detuvo.

-No, no lo hagas, primero, para todos ustedes soy Isabella, y no vengo aquí a hacer amistades solo a terminar el maldito instituto ahora si me disculpa quiero aprovechar mi hora de almuerzo para darle de comer a mi bebe, permiso.-

En ese momento Edward se volteo para ponerla en su sitio por hablarle así a su hermana y más cuando esta solo quería defenderla pero se quedó paralizado al verla, pequeña, pálida y con el cabello castaño suelto hasta media espalda; era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, de inmediato se fijó en el bulto que llevaba en brazos y noto que era una hermoso bebe de no más de 10 meses; eso en vez de restarle belleza la hacía resaltar aún mucho más, al fijarse en su cara noto una férrea determinación pero también un aire de soledad increíble. La castaña les paso por un lado sin fijarse en ninguno y fue cuando Edward lo noto.

-Maldita sea…-mascullo por lo bajo; cuando la castaña se alejó lo suficiente y la gente se dispersó al ver que no pasaba más nada pero comentando lo sucedido, Alice se acercó a Edward y le pregunto que escucho en la mente de Isabella que lo hizo maldecir.

-¿Ese es el problema no? No puedes escucharla.-contesto Emmett por él.

Edward no tuvo que contestar a la afirmación de su hermano ya que su expresión lo dijo todo, haciendo que Jasper soltara por lo bajo una maldición igual.

Todos acordaron hablar sobre eso en la noche, lo importante ahora era mantener las apariencias, así que caminaron al comedor y se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre, eligieron la comida de siempre y simulaban comerla como siempre, al momento de sonar el timbre se levantaron y sin mediar palabras tomaron cada uno el camino a sus clases correspondientes, como siempre.

Al finalizar el día escolar, Edward se sentía decepcionado ya que a ninguno le toco compartir clases con Bella, Bella, Bella, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, recordaba la imagen de la primera y última vez que la vio, con su bebe en los brazos y su mirada dura pero triste a la vez, su actitud dura y frágil a la vez, todo en ella es una confusión, y si algo odiaba era cosas que lo confundieran.

En la cola para salir del estacionamiento, dos coches delante de ellos iba el corsa azul que de inmediato supieron que era el de Bella, ya que ellos escuchaban la risa del bebe, la música infantil y la voz cariñosa de ella, como si la tuvieran al lado.

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión del pequeño corsa estrellado contra un árbol y de Bella llorando; la visión tan rápido como vino, así se fue pero dejo a Alice y a Edward que la vio en su mente, acelerados, cuando enfocaron la vista en la salida buscando el carro en cuestión, ya este había salido de la escuela, Edward compartió una mira con Alice y mientras esta se quedaba a contarle todo a Jasper y Emmett que los veían esperando, Edward se bajó del carro y lo más rápido que pudo, manteniendo la fachada, corrió hasta el bosque, donde lejos de los ojos de los demás, corrió más rápido que nunca buscando el corsa azul y sus preciadas cargas.

Primero que todo Feliz día a las que son madres, perdón por la tardanza pero soy nueva escribiendo y quería ver que tanto tardaba mi imaginación en darme un capitulo aceptable.

Espero que les haya gustado y por ahora no pondré días específicos de actualización, pero tengan seguro que será seguidas.

Nuevamente gracias a los comentarios y nos leemos pronto..!

Besos

Kida.-


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de mucho tiempo, mi amiga decidio cederme su cuenta, yo continuare sus historias; el pequeño problemilla que hubo es que esta es una historia original y bueno hay que compaginar lo que ella imagino a como yo escribo, en el caso de la otra historia es conseguir nuevamente la historia original.

Disclaimer, apartir de este capitulo la trama sera mia y los personajes de ya saben quien.

Disfruten

Capitulo 3

Isabella iba en el coche ya entrando a Forks, en verdad pensaba en todo lo que su vida habia cambiado en un solo año, recien cumpliendo los 16 recibio lo que fue su mejor regalo, pero es continuamente juzgada por todo el mundo, la frase favorita de su madre es: "Una niña que cria a otra."

Con un suspiro, voltea y ve a su pequeña bebe, Adamary o Adam como le dicen todos es una pequeña pecosa que le da la fuerza a seguir y superar todo y a todos, incluida a la arpia de su madre, sinceramente Bella se pregunta el porque de su manera de ser. Cambia el rumbo de sus pensamiento al percibir el conocido vacio.

Vacio.

Lucha con el a diario para mantenerlo a raya, para poder respirar y no dejarse llevar, no, Adam la necesita y la necesita entera y fuerte, pero la soledad, la tristeza y la sensacion de suciedad la persiguen y la consumen… un pequeño quejido la saca de esa espiral de pensamientos, cuando voltea ve a la nena mirandola fijamente y empezando a hacer pucheros, la amenaza de un llanto atmosferico.

-Shh shh nena, ya vamos llegando ¿ves? Donde tu belo Charlie-

Bella puso de una vez una selección de musica infantil suave que le regalo su papá el dia que nacio su hija y desde ese momento el predilecto a la hora de calmar o entretener a la cosa mas dificil: El llanto de su hija, .-Y es que sera nadadora de olimpiadas gracias a esos pulmones-. Pensaba con humor la castaña.

Al llegar a casa de su padre este estaba alli con Billy Black y su hijo esperandolas para darles la bienvenida. Aparco el pequeño corsa en la misma entrada de la misma casa, del mismo vecindario, del mismo pueblo, es decir, nada habia cambiado.

-Hola Billy, Jacob, Hola Papá-. Saludo Bella a todos mientras Charlie fue directo a sacar a la niña de sus brazos para cargarla.

Billy le respondio el saludo y empezo una conversacion con ella, sobre como habia estado su vida, los planes que tenia y mientras se ponian al dia fueron caminando, no habian dado tres pasos cuando Bella cayo en cuenta que Jacob ni la habia saludado ni se habia movido de su sitio, viendo fijamente a donde se encontraba la pequeña en brazos de su abuelo.

.-Jacob.. ¿Jake? ¡Jake!-. Grito Billy sacando al joven en el trance en el que estaba, cuando Jacob volteo la cara y conecto su mirada con su padre, este se puso palido de repente, lo tomo del brazo y rodo su silla para alejarse de una sorprendida Bella y Charlie .-No puedes, sabes que no puedes ¡Joder Jacob! Ella no -. estallo Billy de repente llamando aun mas la atencion de los demas

-Padre sabes hasta mas que yo que no lo pude controlar, necesito…-

-Necesitas irte, no sabes toda la historia todavia y no es prudente.- interrumpio Billy un poco mas tranquilo.

-Pero yo..-

-Vete.-Finalizo Billy

Jacob se volteo a donde estaban Bella y su padre parados unos pasos mas adelante para darle un poco de intimidad.

-Lo siento, Bella, Charlie.. prometo explicar todo diciendo Jacob a la vez que se acercaba unos pasos, mas la mano de Billy lo detuvo.-Cuida mucho a tu bebe Bella, es un gran placer volver a verte.- le dijo con una sonrisa y sin mas se monto en la camioneta en la que vinieron y se fue.

-¿De que se trato todo esto Billy?-. Pregunto un serio Charlie entregandole la bebe a Bella.

-Cosas de tribu, de verdad en su momento se los explicare, justo ahora Bella se tiene que instalar y adaptar a todo, no es junto agobiarlos-. Le respondio con toda la calma -¿Sigue en pie ver ese partido Charlie?.- finaizo cambiando el tema y pasando a la casa seguido de Charlie y una confundida Bella.

El resto del dia se fue entre atender a Adam, arreglar las cosas de ella y la bebe en su cuarto y armar la cuna, para cuando el reloj dio las 8 de la noche ella ya estaba lista para dormir. Se acosto en su antigua cama y puso a la niña a su lado, rodeada de almohadas para evitar que rodara y cayera.

-Bells.-Toco su padre la puerta, al recibir el permiso entro en la habitacion y sento al lado su lleve a Billy a su casa.-

-Raro Jacob hoy ¿Verdad?- comento Bella de pasada.

-Si.. muy raro..-. decia su padre pensativo, Bella le dio unos segundos sabiando que habia que su padre queria decirle.

-Ya sueltalo papá, ¿En que piensas?-

-No se cuando tendras la confianza de contarme la historia destras de esa princesa, pero.-dijo atanjando cualquier replica, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.- quiero que sepas que conmigo si vas a contar incondicionalmente, ya le consegui la guarderia a la nena, pero empieza en dos dias y tu tu instituto mañana, ¿Quieres que me lleve a Adam al trabajo?

-No papá, lo estuve pensando y de verdad no quiero amigos, solo pensar en el instituto y mi niña, lo mejor es dejar claro que ya no estoy disponible.- Finalizo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Segura? Sabes que la gente puede ser hiriente y no quiero que te sientas mal.-

-Tranquilo papá, soy una chica fuerte y me amarro los zapatos yo solita.- finalizo con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir, pero tenia que hacerlo, por ella, por Adam y principalmente por su papá que a sido incondicional con ella.

Charlie, solo solto una carcajada, la abrazo y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Bella, estaba mas cansada que nunca, Adam al no estar en un lugar conocido paso la noche intranquila y ni siquiera con la valiosa ayuda de su padre, pudo dormir mas de 2 horas, Charlie se ofrecio a llevarla pero ella se nego, alegando que el estaba tan cansado como ella y que el iba tarde al trabajo.

Llegar al instituto no fue dificil, lo dificil fue soportar las miradas y los cuchicheos descarados de la poblacion estudiantil y algunos profesores sobre ella; veia en sus ojos como la juzgaban, la condenaban sin saber, solo porque creian tener ese derecho.

Al pensar en eso Bella recordo otra persona que tomaba todo lo queria solo porque lo queria sin importar a quien dañaba o sus consecuencias.

Como si supiera en que pensaba su madre, Adam se puso a hacer pucheros y ruiditos para llamar su atencion, Bella se puso a hacerle cariños lo que causo mas comentarios; la castaña los ignoro lo mas que pudo mientras se dirigia a la oficina de la secretaria. Al llegar conocio a la señora Cooper, que aparte de entregarle el horario, le recordo que esta era una escuela de personas normales y con principios, que se abstuviera de comportamientos indecorosos.

Bella solo sonrio levemente, inclino la cabeza, se dio la media y se fue; bullendo de rabia contenida por dentro, "morales" y "principios" si claro, pero eran los primero en atacar a una madre joven y una bebe que no conocian.

El dia transcurrio entre comentarios despectivos por parte de los profesores hasta que les demostraba que ella era tan o mas inteligente que el resto del salon, algunos le pedian que la proxima vez no acercara la niña al aula a pesar de que, Adam ni se sentia. Todo lo fue soportando estoicamente hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, donde escucho a una chica, un poco mas baja que ella defendiendola.

Al ver que de quien la defendia era de dos hombres el doble de tamaño de ella, sintio que le pitaban los oidos de la rabia y al final termino desquitando lo de todo el dia con el pequeña pelinegra. Se fue a su siguiente clase, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, dabio hacerle caso a su instinto y empezar al dia siguiente cuando ya Adam estuviera en su guarderia a salvo de miradas y cuchicheos.

Pensando en todo y en nada, contestando preguntas al azar de los profesores cuando creian que estaba distraida o que no iba a saber; paso todo el resto de la tarde; ya casi al final del dia, cuando se dirigia a su carro noto a un grupo de jovenes entorno a un Jeep de gran tamaño.

Entre ellos reconocio a la pequeña del incidente de la cafeteria, ahora que lo pensaba en frio, lo mejor seria disculparse con ella; fue muy injusta su manera de actuar, pero no podia entretenerse mucho ya que no le quedaba alimento de la bebe y ademas ella se veia muy ocupada peliando con otros tres jovenes, Bella al observarlos mejor, quedo sin aliento.. su belleza no era comun, blancos, ropas de marca, no osentosas pero si se veian de muy muy buena calidad.

Sin dar mas espacio a que la siguieran viendo acomodo a Adam en el portabebes y se subio al asiento, tardo un poco en salir del instituto pero al salir tomo carretera con rumbo a Portland para comprar no solo el alimento si no tambien otras cosas, su dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos y solo fue cuestion de segundos, un parpadeo, cierras lo ojos y al abrirlos todo daba vueltas de manera violenta, espero que su vida pasara como dicen las peliculas o que todo se volviera a camara lenta, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasaron, lo que si noto fue como de repente el auto dejaba de dar vueltas y aunque choco un lado contra la valla de metal que bordeaba la carretera, no fue la trajedia que estaba segura que hubiera pasado.

Sintio que algo le baja por la frente a la vez que escuchaba a lo lejos el llanto asustado de Adam, quiso levantar los brazos para consolarla pero estaba muy debil de repente y con cada segundo se sentia peor; escucho a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba y vio como sacaban a la niña del carro, intento hablar y detener a quien fuera que se llevaba a su hija pero no pudo mas que soltar un quejido y sin mas se dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

Edward podria jurar nunca haber estado mas asustado en su vida, una vez ubico el lugar del accidente solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de que apareciera el coche de Bella, desde alli noto que Bella se habia quedado dormida y por ello perdio el control del coche haciendo que este diera vueltas, pensando rapido y usando su fuerza sujeto el carro en direccion contraria a la que venia girando causando que se detuviera, luego lo empujo hasta la orilla contraria para que pareciera que habia chocado con la valla.

Escuchaba el llanto del bebe dentro del coche lo que lo hizo respirar mas tranquilo, pero al inhalar sintio el olor mas dulce que nunca en toda su existencia habia sentido, tanto asi que perdio el control de sus instintos y solo queria probar un poco de ese nectar que llegaba a su nariz. En el momento que se acerco al la puerta de Bella fue detenido con fuerza por Emmett que lo llevo al otro lado de la carretera.

-Por dio Edward controlate.- Le pedia Emmett en medio del forcejeo.- Si no hubieramos llegado a tiempo hubieras matado a esa muchacha asi que controlate.- le ordeno de la manera mas amenazadora logrando que Edward fuera entrando en razon.

Al sentir que dejaba de forcejear lo fue soltando con cautela, pero Edward solo cayo en el suelo arrodillado sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se sentia asqueado de si mismo; Emmett al verlo asi e imaginar por donde iba sus pensamientos lo tomo de la cara y lo obligo a ver la imagen que estaba frente a el.

Jasper sacaba a una inconsiente Bella del coche mientras Alice calmaba a la niña.

-Curaward no seas idiota, gracias a ti y solo a ti esos dos seres tienen un dia mas de vida y salud-

-Pero Emmett estuve a punto.. si no hubieran llegado a tiempo yo…-

-Lo hicimos y tu te detuviste y lo sabes, asi que mueve tu trasero a ver como esta la muchacha esa.- finalizo Emmett con un golpe en el hombro a manera de juego.

Edward se levanto con mas cautela y al acercarse sientio el golpe del olor de la sangre, pero esta vez como sabia que esperar se sintio mucho mas en control y con la confianza de poder examinarla. Solo tenia un corte en la cabeza, seguro fue producido por un golpe al momento de que diera las vueltas, pero al examinarla mas quedo sin aliento y esta vez no por la sangre.

Era hermosa, no una belleza comun, era una belleza clasica, no llebava maquillaje y podia ver sus pecas muy peuqeñas y casi del color de su piel, su cabello castaño oscuro largo y ondulado, sus labios.. esos labios, de repente sintio un deseo que no tenia nada que ver con su sangre, necesitaba saber como se sentirian esos labios contra los suyos, inconsientemente se fue acercardo hasta que el sonido de la ambulancia lo saco de su imaginacion, volteo a los lados para ver si alguno de sus hermanos se habia fijado en lo que paso y al parecer solo Emmett descubrio lo que le habia sucedido.

-Emmett… yo…-.

-Tranquilo bro… no vi nada..-Finalizo con una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
